A Pimp Named Slickback
A Pimp Named Slickback (often called Slickback for short, much to his chagrin) is a fictional character from Adult Swim's The Boondocks Tv Series, voiced by comedian Katt Williams. He is a stereotypical example of a pimp. History A Pimp Named Slickback's defining trait is his self-professed name. He insists that others use the entire phrase when referring to or addressing him, and disdains any attempt to shorten it (in the episode "No Shame in Being a Pimp"). Known to put many things before a ho (e.g. Money, new pair of gators, a turkey sandwich with just tomato), his views on a woman's role in society cause him to take a firm hand with his "Prostitute hoes," and he does not hesitate to use physical force to discipline them even in public. His credo in this regard is "The Pimp's Prayer": : The Pimp's Prayer: "Let us pray the Pimp's Prayer. Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch and guide my pimp hand and make it strong, Lord, so that she might learn a hoe's place. Amen." :also a pimp always has a gold tooth : "Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner" This attitude towards male-female relations has led A Pimp Named Slickback to branch out as a "counselor" to men suffering from, as he puts it, "bitch dependency" (i.e., men who feel inferior to women). He feels that doing so is his way of "giving back to the community", though he does charge "an exorbitant fee" (a $2,500 retainer, in the case of Tom Dubois). It should be noted though that he makes a distinction between "women" and "hoes", implying that the latter may deserve the kind of treatment aforementioned while the former may not, and that he might have more respect for women who aren't prostitutes. Despite his coarse language, A Pimp Named Slickback often speaks eloquently, even quoting the Scientific Method when trying to convince Tom Dubois to strike his wife ("Has not hitting the bitch been working? I mean, scientifically speaking, has not ''hitting the bitch achieved the desired results?"). Apperances in the Show A Pimp Named Slickback first appears in " Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner", seeking a prostitute in his employ, Cristal, who had been dating Robert "Granddad" Freeman, accepting gifts from Granddad, and living at the Freeman home, rather than performing her duties as a "hoe". While aspiring gangsta Riley Freeman sees A Pimp Named Slickback as a person to be respected, Grandda takes offense to the pimp's treatment of Cristal as property, and stops A Pimp Named Slickback from slapping her. Rebuffed, A Pimp Named Slickback grants Cristal a mere 45 seconds to say her goodbyes, driving off just as she leaves the house. She gives chase, and they are last seen with Cristal still in pursuit, begging her "daddy" to slow down and pick her up. A Pimp Named Slickback returns (now on good terms with the Freemans) in "Tom, Sarah and Usher" to counsel the Freemans' neighbor Tom Dubois for "chronic bitch dependency", after a disagreement ends with Tom's wife Sarah kicking him out of the house. Granddad, concerned that Tom may become a long-term house guest, takes Riley's advice and hires A Pimp Named Slickback (paying his $2,500 retainer with Tom's credit card) to deal with the problem. A Pimp Named Slickback meets with much resistance from Tom, due to the pimp's profession (Tom being an assistant district attorney), Tom's wishy-washy personality, and his unwillingness to use the term "bitch" to describe women. An exercise in role-playing to teach Tom to "re-assert dominance" ends in a beating at the hands of A Pimp Named Slickback's bottom bitch, Sweetest Taboo; Tom only shows some backbone when A Pimp Named Slickback's surveillance woman, Quiet Storm, discovers that Sarah plans to meet with Usher, whom Tom believes is having an affair with her. Against A Pimp Named Slickback's advice, Tom insists to be taken to the meeting place, where, despite A Pimp Named Slickback's words of wisdom ("remember to hit the bitch"), Tom can't bring himself to strike his wife and slaps Usher instead. As Tom is attacked by Usher and his bodyguards (after finding out that Sarah had merely brought their daughter Jazmine to meet Usher), A Pimp Named Slickback shakes his head in disappointment and leaves Tom to his fate. He has a brief scene in The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2" where he "teaches" Riley about sex (since Granddad refuses to do it), and gives his negative opinion about the gay rapper, Gangstalicious' new song "Homies Over Hoes", saying that: I don't think "Homies over Hoe's is a sentiment that A Pimp Named Slickback can co-sign, Riley. I mean, don't get me wrong, A Pimp Named Slickback will put a lot of things over a ho: Money over a ho? Always. Brand new gators over a ho? Absolutely. A turkey sandwich wit' just tomato? Guaranteed. But homies? Oh no. A Pimp Named Slickback ''DON'T DO SH*T for the homies. Let me reiterate: DON'T DO SH*T for the homies! Unless the homie wanna walk that stroll and get that money, the homie ain't getting a goddamn thing and the same goes for brothas, peeps, dudes, fellas, dunnies, comrades, whatever the fu*k niggas is callin' each other nowadays. Sounds like some gay sh*t to me. |} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:African Americans Category:Other Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist